Valentine's Day Special
by WolfAngel75
Summary: The originals, a hybrid, Elena, a baby vampire, the Salvatore brothers and plain old Matt Donovan. All join each other on Valentine's day thanks to Caroline. They Bicker, they watch a romantic film, drink booze and wake up with one hell of a surprise.


Thick awkward silence filled the room.

He was sitting on the couch in the middle, arm behind Elena resting on the back of the couch while Stefan was the other side of Elena, slouching in the lazily with his pokerface mask set on straight as he stared at the blank TV screen, annoyance and jealously flashed in his eyes when he glanced at Elena and Damon every so often, who were sitting a little bit _too_ close to each other. It almost looked like he was pouting.

On the other couch on the right, Klaus was casually sitting there like he owned the place, arm lazily thrown on the arm rest as he also slouched there, looking as bored as hell.

Bonnie and Kol sat on the couch which was on the left to them, sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could. Kol looking annoyed and wishing he was doing something _interesting_ instead of sitting there. Elijah was sitting in the middle of them, raising a disbelieving eye brow at the strange predicament they were in. It was an odd one indeed.

In front of the couch, there was a rug, where Rebekah was sitting, leaning her weight on her hands, which were behind her. She was scowling a little, looking at the TV which was black. Matt sat next to her awkwardly, looking out of place more than any of them, being the only human there beside Elena. He was the only _normal_ one in the room. He felt awkward and looked out of place.

Finn was sitting next to Kol, Bonnie and Elijah's couch, leaning back on a black bean bag. He was looking awkwardly around the absolutely silent room.

"Guess I'm gonna be the first one to say it."

Everybody looked at Damon, the one who had a sarcastic smirk on his face, he was dressed in his usual black attire.

"Say what?" Rebekah was scowling, she looked over her shoulder at Damon, looking incredibly bored.

"That this is incredibly messed up and stupid," Damon almost sneered, eyes narrowed. Elena sighed, about to open her mouth but the eternal stud wasn't finished. "Anybody want to hear my conclusion?"

"Ah, yes, _brilliant_," Klaus growled the last word slightly and looked at Damon with a slight smirk. "Please open your big impulsive mouth and give me a reason to kill you. It might cure my boredom."

"I- what is it the society says these days? Uh, I call..._dibs_ on ripping one of his organs out first." Kol said with a little smirk.

"Hey," Elena but in. "There's not going to be _any_ ripping. We made a deal." Then she looked Elijah in the eye. "If they don't keep the deal you'll stop them right? We made a deal Elijah. You gave your word there'd be no-"

"Your word means nothing to me Elena," Elijah cut her off and rose an eye brow, obviously unimpressed. Before Damon could put in a snarky impulse remark, they were interrupted.

"Hey!" Caroline rushed in suddenly. "I found the fil-" she paused in her words when she sensed the growing tension and frowned. "What's going on?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing luv," Klaus dismissed it, smiling over at her, dimples showing. Caroline narrowed her eyes and looked at everyone. "Just a little disagreement."

"I said no fighting!" Caroline said, frustrated. Bonnie shook her head, standing up.

"Care, this is stupid, I'm not going to sit here with the original family and wait for them to kill somebody." she started to leave, Kol stood up too.

"For once I think I actually might agree with a witch." He said, staring to follow her. Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Klaus started to stand up too.

"Good! Leave!" Damon urged with a smirk, Elena stayed silent, watching them cautiously and hoping Damon didn't say anything stupid. He gave a pleasant cheerful fake smile over his shoulder. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" He shrugged, sending them a sarcastic humourless half smile now. "Or do. I don't care."

"Hey- _Sit_!" Caroline ordered sternly and stood in front of them, looking annoyed.

"It would be very wise to move out of the way little Caroline," Kol stated with a dark look on his face. "I tend to get a little... rough, with the people in my way." Then he shrugged. "Or I just rip their heart out if I'm bored. Whatever. Now. _Move_."

"No- _no_!" She suddenly yelled over their protests and bored complaints and threats. She stared them all down firmly. "It's Valentine's day. And even though we're not exactly the Brady Bunch, I happen to _like_ Valentines day! And we're watching a film together, regardless of who it's with!"

"Why are you even bothering?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We're not your friends."

"I think that's already been stated honey," Damon called over to her from the couch.

"Go screw yourself," she snapped back at him, he opened his mouth but Caroline cut everybody off.

"Esther said that she wanted her family to bond!" Caroline said, arms crossing over her chest and she stamped her foot childishly, a frustrated frown was on her face. The original family eyed her foot with slight mirth. "I promised her I'd make that happen because she saved my life, I don't break my promises. Now _come on_! Move your butts back to the couch!" She clapped her hands when nobody moved. "Come on! Hussle!"

"She's not serious?" Finn asked as he stared at Caroline.

"I'd do as your told brother," Klaus smirked at Caroline, purring his next words. "This one's... _feisty_." He growled and purred the last last slightly with a devilish grin sent towards the blonde girl.

"Wonder how feisty she'd be underneath me," Kol winked at Caroline, who gave a slight disturbed look. Bonnie rolled her eyes and with a sigh she made her way back towards the couch unwillingly.

"Careful there brother," Klaus warned. "You're walking on eggshells."

"Oh, I get it," Kol grinned at Klaus, who glared back, eyes flaring warningly. "You fancy her don't you?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this here," Elijah tried to interrupt the conversation, but Klaus was glowering at Kol.

"Don't be stupid," Klaus denied and glanced at Caroline. "I mean no offence or anything there luv, but you're not exactly my type."

"Believe me," Caroline replied. "It's non-taken."

"At least I have the balls to admit she's, uh, what do the kids say?" Kol smirked. "Hot?"

Caroline couldn't help the slight blush. But Klaus's eyes flashed gold for a moment.

"Kol, Klaus," Rebekah cut them off, suddenly standing between them. "After a thousand years and you still bicker like an old married couple? _Get over it._ It was a thousand years ago. Sit down. The sooner we watch this stupid bloody film, the sooner I get to leave."

Kaus and Kol glared at each other for a moment before sitting back down, Elijah and Rebekah following suit.

_"D'awww,_" Damon said with a mocking smirk. "Does a certain wittle hybrid have a wittle crush on vamp barbie?" He taunted Klaus with a mocking pout.

"Dangerous waters Salvatore," Klaus growled threateningly, Damon opened his mouth to resort back but Elena tugged on his arm. He looked down at Elena and saw the warning and pleading in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and then smiled at Elena, a genuine smile. She felt heart heart flutter and looked at his lips before averting her eyes. Stefan's grip on the arm rest tightened slightly.

"Now that, _that's_ over and done with," Caroline stood in front of them, grinning like an excited child. "I have a couple of film choices, and after the film we can go wild with the booze. We'll do a vote."

They all held back a groan, but kept quiet, not wanting to face Caroline wrath.

Or Esther's for that matter.

"Okay, we have The Notebook," Caroline grinned, wiggling the DVD case. Elena and Bonnie rolled her eyes, Caroline had made them watch it a thousand times. And they weren't exaggerating. "The Lake house, The Holiday, Titanic, Twilight-"

"_Oh __please_ tell me you're joking," Damon groaned, Stefan shook his head. Rebekah looked confused, having never seen Twilight before. Klaus grimaced, Elijah, Finn and Kol exchanged confused glances, also never hearing of it.

"I happen to like Twilight," Caroline scowled. "The books are much better though, I admit."

"I should have killed Stephanie Meyer," Klaus muttered, Damon snorted.

"For once, I agree."

"Really?" Klaus smirked at the Salvatore. "Maybe I should get my camera, will you be willing to say that again?"

"Piss off _dick_," Damon sneered. He glanced at Stefan. "Maybe I should set the _Rippah_ off on you." He mimicked Klaus's accent and the way he said Ripper.

"Guys!" Caroline scowled. "We're getting off topic here. Okay, so Twilight is a no-go-"

"Wait," Rebekah cut her off, Caroline sighed in frustration. "I haven't seen Twilight. What is it?"

"Believe me sister," Klaus said with a desperate look, he grimaced at the memory. "You _don't_ want to know."

"It involves sparkly gay vampires," Damon added, then jabbed his thumb in the direction of Stefan. "Eddie Cullen looks a _lot_ like Stefan here though, it's a very _uncanny_ resemblance. Wonder if the-"

"Damon," Stefan glared, cutting him off. "Shut. Up_."_

"That's it!" Caroline exclaimed, stopping everybody and making them look at her. "That's it! No more arguing! That's it! Zilch! No me gusta!" Here they looked at her like she'd grown two heads before rolling their eyes. She mimicked zipping up her mouth. "Right, Twilight is out of the list-"

"Thank _god_-"

"Damon!" Caroline hissed. The blue eyed Salvatore rolled his eyes before smiling sarcastically at the blonde vampire.

"Sorry Blondie, go ahead and continue the _torturous _event." He widened his eyes for emphasis.

"Right, no more interruptions or you get duct taped." Caroline opened her mouth-

Only to get cut off once _again_.

"What's duct tape?" Finn asked with a confused frown. Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's like looking after children," Caroline muttered, shaking her head in stress.

"You look a little tense there sweetheart," Klaus declared. "Want a massage? I'm not one to brag, but I have magic fingers."

Damon snorted.

"Horny mini infant-teenagers," Caroline corrected herself with a sigh. "Okay. that's it. Silence, or duct tape goes on your mouth."

Klaus smirked and wiggled his eye brows.

Caroline felt herself flush a little.

"None of those... certain _looks_ on your face either." She shook her head. "Seriously you stupid hybrid, get your head outta the gutter."

His smirk widened, she averted her eyes from his and then scrolled through the films. "Okay, so I'm not going to mention a certain film again. You all hate it, I get it. End of discussio- _oh_! Here's a film I like. It's mostly got action in it, but it's got a little bit of romance. Knight and Day."

"Never heard of it," Kol said dryly.

"Anybody else?"

"We watched it last week Care," Elena said and raised her eye brows, glancing nervously at the other originals. It wasn't every day you got the original family in your house.

"Okay then," Caroline threw the disk away and kept searching. "27 Dresses?"

"Why on earth would somebody make a film about 27 dresses?" Kol scrunched up his face in disgust and Finn looked at Caroline curiously, Rebekah rolled her eyes, having watched the film in her spare time when she was bored.

"It's a- oh forget it," Caroline sighed and continued searching through the disks. "What Women Want?"

"I know plenty about that," Kol smirked, a suggestive glint in his eyes, Caroline rolled her eyes, throwing the DVD case away.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself brother," Elijah said with a slight shake of his head.

"You were always a bore Eli," Kol mocked him with a pout. "I bet you're still a virgin."

"I can assure you I'm not a virgin Kol," Elijah narrowed his eyes at Kol. Bonnie looked annoyed.

"If you don't stop talking, I'm gonna magic a flame thrower out of thin air and burn all of you." Bonnie snapped.

"Is that even possible?" Rebekah rose an eye brow.

"I'll make it possible if we don't watch this film soon," Bonnie grumbled.

"Along Came Polly!" Caroline held it up.

"Nah,"

Caroline sighed, aggravated.

Damon started to play with a strand of Elena's hair, curling it around his finger with a suggestive smirk. She glanced at his lips before averted her eyes and swatting his hand, causing him to pout slightly. Stefan suppressed a smirk at his rejection.

"Why don't we just watch Romeo and Juliet?" Matt suggested, finally speaking up for the first time. Everybody's heads snapped towards his direction, he looked a little startled by their reactions. But he was being as quiet as a mouse, even the originals forgot he was sitting there.

"Okay," Caroline breathed, standing up. "That's a good idea Matt. It's the basic classic romance. Romeo and Juliet. I don't care what anybody says! We're watching it! End of story! "

"No buts!" She pointed at Kol, then turned towards Klaus.

"No suggestive eye movements or any funny business!" He smiled at her little, lips twitching into his smirk. There was a glint in his eye but Caroline ignore it.

She turned to Damon. "No trying to kiss Elena in the middle of the damn film!"

She turned to Finn. "You're getting your hair cut tomorrow because you look like Sirius Black, and don't ask, just _please_ don't ask who that is."

Rebekah. "Bitchy comments to yourself."

Bonnie. "Powers to yourself."

Elijah. "Enjoy the film."

Caroline turned to Matt, opened and closed her mouth before shaking her head and inserting the disk. She walked over towards Klaus's side and sat down, pursing her lips and then pressing play.

During the film, Damon had attempted to put his arm around Elena, but Stefan beat him to it, only to have Elena uncomfortably move over towards Damon a little. Stefan glared at Damon while he smirked at his younger brother.

Rebekah cuddled with Matt, apparently liking her new play thing. She'd comment on a couple of events in the film and Matt would politely reply to her or amuse her.

Klaus put his arm around Caroline, at first she was unwilling, but she just gave up when his advances kept coming. She cuddled up to him and Klaus put his chin on top of Caroline's head with a soft genuine smile, teeth and dimples showing. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that as much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked it. And he liked it too, even though he'd probably deny it to everybody else, but not her. Caroline was a different intriguing little vampire.

Kol watched, obviously bored. But he glanced at the witch every so often while Elijah politely watched the scenes fold out in front of him. Though he seemed fascinated with certain scenes, expression softening and gaze going away as if he were remembering something from a long, long time ago when he was human.

Bonnie glanced at the originals, cautious and eyeing their every move like a hawk. Stefan glanced at Bonnie and nodded in approval, knowing what she was doing and he kept his gaze secretly on Damon and Elena, but he also kept looking at Klaus, who seemed to have an attachment to Caroline. He guessed the hybrid fancied Caroline after all, that adoration in his eyes when he glanced at her wasn't love or really deep, but it was obvious he had some sort of crush on her, he liked her.

Finn kept his eyes on the screen, though he was well aware of what was going on around him. Everybody seemed to like somebody but him. Hm, alone on Valentines day. And even the cruellest of the cruel are either interested in, or had admirers.

Not him though, shame.

It didn't matter anyway, maybe he was just jealous because he felt left out a little. Nobody was pining after him, even if he wasn't interested, and he had nobody in the room to tease or pine after for. He thought he was mostly liking the idea of being with somebody on Valentines day. His brother, Niklaus, he wasn't the only one who was alone. But nobody could tell, Finn was always mostly the quiet one.

After the film was finished, Caroline passed around the booze and all of them got drunk. She blared the music and it thumped and vibrated through the walls of the huge house. They danced all night, taking turns with everybody, Kol even danced with Bonnie and Finn with Caroline, and Klaus with Elena. Everybody swapped partners and made sure they danced with everyone in the house.

The upbeat music got slower now, into a soft relaxing melody.

Klaus danced with Caroline upstairs, outside on the balcony, then slowly brought her in for a kiss.

Damon kissed Elena downstairs in the dining room.

And the rest was a blur.

X

The Next Morning

X

Damon woke up to Elena's face, but Stefan was on the other side of her.

_Wait... oh no. Shit._ Elena woke up now and her eyes widened in horror when she caught sight of _both_ the Salvatore boys in bed with her.

_They had a threesome!_

X

"Morning sweetheart." Klaus mumbled into Carolines neck, she groaned and he kissed her bare shoulders and then looked at the dried blood on his pillow and felt the dried blood on his neck with a smirk. "You never mentioned you were such a naughty little vampire in bed."

"Not in the mood hybrid."

X

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me,"

Bonnie, Kol and Finn AND Elijah woke up in the same bed.

With no clothes on.

They all looked at each other with horror.

"SHIT!"

X

Matt and Rebekah woke up in the front lawn, no clothes on.

"That was one hell of a party last night," The blonde vampire commented with a smirk. "I'm surprised you didn't break. I'm not one to be gentle."

"I'm stronger than I look." Matt grinned.

XXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!

Just an idea and since it's Valentines day blah, blah, blah!


End file.
